Untill We Meet Again
by Passions are here
Summary: SxK SxRikkulots more.This is a crossover between FF and KH. No good at summaries. But lots of adventure and humour. I made up my own English version of Passion. You should read!
1. Passion

**Me: WOO My First Story! I Know I might suck...but..**

**Kokolu: Just say the disclaimer.**

**Me: NOO! I must tell them info on song.**

**Kokolu: Not like I care.**

**Me: I made it up so listen. (Grabs tape and ties Kokolu to a chair) MUAWH HAHAHAHA. Any who on the song I recommend you have a copy PassionBattle Version Like all other KH Fans have like me. It basically goes along to the beat of the song. When you see this - hold note for short time. When ya see this -- hold note for long time. **

**Kokolu: (Magically Appears in front of Me. lol) **

**Me: What are you- (Chases Kokolu with knife.)**

**Kokolu: AHHHH!**

**Disclaimer.**

**Kokolu: You have to say it.**

**Me: Say what.**

**Kokolu: The disclaimer.**

**Me: The who?**

**Kokolu: The Disclaimer.**

**Me: The what?**

**Kokolu: Argg. Me (the auther known as Passion) does not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy or the Passion Song. What an idiot. (Walks away eating Pistacios.)**

**Me: The why?**

**A/N: THESE ARE NOT THE REAL LYRICS. WAIT FOR THEM TO COME OUT.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**

Chapther 1: Passion

**

**'A-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh Huh-ah-ah-ah-ahhhhh-bluh**

**A-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh**

**(In the past I see you with me)**

**Huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh**

**It was a long time go**

**When we were all toge-ther--**

**We were so young**

**(In the past I see you with me)**

**We used to have fun**

**In the sandy beaches**

**We used to laugh and play**

**We used to talk all day--**

**I miss you so**

**(In the past I see you with me)**

**We laid there staring**

**At the beautiful o-cean**

**Wait for me, You said to me**

**How long can, I see you--**

**And by the way I'll wait for you**

**Until we meet all toge-ther--**

**No other love**

**(In the past I see you with me)**

**I miss your laugh**

**How goofy you looked**

**I have your birthday card**

**It has been a year--**

**Come to me please**

**(In the past I see you with me)**

**Don't walk away**

**You're fading away now**

**Now you're leaving me (Leaving me)**

**Your hearts the one I found**

**I know I'll be with**

**No (In the past I see you with me)**

**I know I'll be with you**

**Now I know**

**Yes I do**

**I'll see you **

**Don't believe**

**You are gone**

**I can't bear--**

**It was a long time go**

**When we were all toge-ther--**

**We were so young**

**(In the past I see you with me)**

**We were having fun**

**In the sandy beaches**

**We used laugh and play**

**We used to talk all day--**

**I miss you so **

**(In the past I see you with me)**

**We laid there staring**

**At the beautiful o-cean**

**Ahhhhh-uh-ahhhhhh**

**My fears, My lies**

**We used to talk all day--**

**Ahhhhhh--**

**(In the past I see you with me)**

**A-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh'**

"WOOOO! GOO RIKKU! THAT WAS GREAT! YOU ARE THE BOMB!" A young woman shouted among the crowed.

"Thank you! Thank you very much." Rikku bowed to the crowed and exited off the stage. She ran to her friends that were backstage. "Yuna! Paine! What's crackin'. How was I!"

"You mean you didn't hear me?" Yuna questioned.

"No." Rikku replied.

"I said. Ahem. 'WOOOO! GOO RIKKU! THAT WAS GREAT! YOU ARE THE BOMB! But of course that last part was a lie cause you will never ever be as good as me. Ha Ha Ha. Right Paine."

"What ever."

"Hey let's go get something to eat. I'm am starving." Knowingly Rikku's tumblely was rumbling. Rikku, Yuna, and Paine were in a café. Rikku recently joined the singing career and regularly sings in bars and cafés

"Pst. Rikku."

"What Yuna." Rikku turned to her left eyeing Yuna. "This guy is checking you out. OoO!"

"No I'M-!"

Earlier That Day

'**I miss you so**

**(In the past I see you with me)**

**We laid there staring**

**At the beautiful o-cean'**

"Hey you guys hear that." A young boy with hair that defies gravity. _(Me: I swear no one will guess who this is. OoO._)

"Huh. What? What Sora." _(Me: OO. She guessed it. J/k. Okay I won't interrupt no more.)_

"That singing Kairi. Riku do you hear it?"

"No. Wait yea I do."

"It's coming from the café. Let's go check it out." Sora pointed at the 'Café Lá Mode' and walked toward the café.

He peeped inside to see this beautiful young girl singing at the stage. She was tall with long dirty-blond hair with green eyes. "Look she's the one singing."

"Wow she's so pretty." Kairi replied.

'**Ahhhhh-uh-ahhhhhh**

**My fears, My lies**

**We used to talk all day--**

**Ahhhhhh--**

**(In the past I see you with me)**

**A-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh'**

"WOOOO! GOO RIKKU! THAT WAS GREAT! YOU ARE THE BOMB!" They heard this crazy girl screaming from the stage.

"Ack! The scream of doom!" Riku plugged his ears along with Kairi and Sora.

"Look she's walking to the bar let's go tal-" Sora was choked when he felt his collar being tugged.

"Let's not forget who you are going out with." Kairi gripped his collar even harder. "I-cough-know sugar-cough-pie.."

"Much better." They walked together to the bar. Kairi keeping a close eye on Sora whilst Riku laughing under his breath.

"Hi-" Sora cut himself off when he heard a 'This guy is checking you out.'

"No I'm NOT!"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Me: I know this was short. And kinda bad. But Read and Review Please! Or I'll attack you with my Super Hyper Dolphine Team.**

**Kokolu: Hyper Dolphine. When did the Dolphine's come in. (reads over script.)**

**Me: Now. Go Super Hyper Dolphine Team! (Chases Kokolu.)**

**Kokolu: R & R! AHHHH!**


	2. Confession of a Rebel

**Me: WOOOOHOOO! Another Chappie. Ahuh. Oh yea. All right!**

**Door: Knock Knock Knock…….Knock.**

**Me: Who's That? (Me unknowingly opens the door to find Sora on the other side)**

**Me: HI!**

**Sora: I know where you sleep.**

**Me: I who?**

**Sora: (Raise up knife) I Kill You!**

**Me: OoO! Nice one but I gots a better one! (Grabs out Mk-64 or something) **

**AHAHAHA! (Starts Shooting)**

**Sora: Ack!**

**Me: AHAHAHAH!**

**Disclaimer: (The Writing on the wall says)**

**Passion does not own Kingdom hearts……………Or FF Characters………Goodbye…….**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2: Confessions of a Rebel

"Wait you got it all wrong. You se uh I was uh you know uh-" Sora shifted himself from side to side, his face got beet red. "But uh uh uh ." 

"What he is saying is that he was coming over to say that you..you.. You sing really good! Yea!" Kairi interrupted and saved the day.

Rikku, Yuna, and Paine studied the two guys and that one girl. They were very suspicious of the trio. "Yea sure. Thanks anyway." Rikku turned her attention to the singer on the stage. "You know. I wish I could sing like her."

"Hey but, I'm not lieing." Sora retorted.

"Yea I know." Rikku replied.

"Well," Riku sighed, "I guess we should be hitting the old dusty trail." Riku trudged off to the side and walked towards the door.

"Whatever." Paine said. "Yea go on." Yuna added. Rikku was still looking at the singer on the stage.

The three left the café and headed towards Riku's car. Riku opened the driver's side, hopped in and started the car.

"I don't think she believes you." Kairi said.

"I know."

"You suck at giving compliments."

"I know."

"You should go out some more."

"I know."

"Yea you should get kinky."

"I know."

"Like have se-"

"Eww! No I don't know!"

"With m-"

"Okay missy you need to park it!"

"Are you two going to get in the car or what because now I am trying to decided if I should haul ass and leave you." Riku began to add pressure to the gas pedal.

"Wait!" Sora and Kairi yelled together.

"Too slow. SEE YA!"

Riku pressed the pedal and drove away. While he left Sora and Kairi to chase after the car.

-At the café-

"Hey Rikku why did you have to be so mean to the kid. He was only giving you a compliment." Yuna asked Rikku.

"I know."

"Well did you think he was cute!"

"YEA! I was like so shy and embarrassed. I could talk like really." Rikku squealed. "Hey Paine did you think he was cute?"

"No."

"Oh I know. Yuna, I think she has the hots for that kid that has the silver hair. OoO. I knew you where into the bad guys. Traitor." Rikku laughed along with Yuna.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." Rikku said.

"No I don't."

"Yes. You. Do!"

"No I. Look can we just leave!"

"Okay. But you have to admit he was pretty cute. You're just a liar. You can't hide it. You wanna know why."

"Why." Paine asked.

"Because me, Psychic Rikku, I have love vision. And I can purely see you are in Love!"

"Ugh."

The three walk out while Rikku was still bugging Paine about the guy in the silver hair.

-Back outside-

"Oh my god! I can't believe he left us. Out in the cold. With no food, water, shelter, clothing, or any resource. Just say it Sora. Were gonna die right. Oh no. WERE GONNA DIE! I can't die. I'm still a virgi-"

"Kairi relax! We are not going to die! Look why don't we just go back to the café and wait calmly."

"Okay Sora."

Sora and Kairi were walking back to the café when they heard laughter coming their way.

"AHAHAHAHA! You got to be kidding me Paine. You really like him. You really really like him!" Rikku busted out laughing.

"Come on Paine just say it!"

"NO!"

"Come on! If Rikku says you like him. Guess what you like him." Yuna said.

"And why do you say that?" Paine asked.

"Oh cause she is never wrong. Right Rikku."

"Oh yes never. So say it. Come on!"

"Ugh. Fine. If it makes you girls happy. I Like The Kid In Silver Hair. There I said it. Now leave me alone. And let me wallow in my humiliation."

"AHHHHHH! YOU DO!" Yuna and Rikku bawled and rolled on the floor laughing.

-Some where on the street-

"Someone likes Riku?" Sora questioned.

"Come on lets take a closer look and see who!" Kairi moved in on the subject.

-Back to the crazy teens-

"AHAHAHAHA! This needs to be on T.V. We'll call it. Confessions of a Rebel." Rikku laughed.

"Okay your taking this too far Rikku." Paine said.

"Shh. Guys!" Yuna interrupted.

"Ahahaha. Haha. What. Haha. Yunie." Rikku asked between her laughs.

"Shh." Yuna walked toward a building. "Come out, Come out, where ever you are!" Unknowingly Yuna was walking toward the building where Sora and Kairi where.

"Oh no. I think she knows where here!" Kairi said. "Where gonna die I know it."

"Shut up. Kairi."

"Hmm." Yuna thought. "I know your there. ACK!"

Yuna was walking toward a building when a black blob formed on the ground.

"EWWW! What is that!" Rikku screamed. The blob changed shape and formed a human looking monster. It had yellow eyes and Dark Black skin. It stood there looking around and without notice it dashed toward Rikku. "AHHH!"

"Rikku!" Yuna and Paine screamed together.

"Oh no! Heartless." Sora yelled. He jumped out and ran towards Rikku. Standing in front of her with keyblade in hand.

"It's you!" Rikku said, when a flash of light blinded her sight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: AHAHAHA! Cliffie! I know. I think I need to work on those. But its my first story. Don't be mean!**

**Sora: (Tied up to the wall) Pe-shaw! Who would read your story.**

**Me: Shush it! Or I make you die in my wonderful story!**

**Sora: Make me!**

**Me: (Pulls out MK-64 or something) Say hello to my little friend!**

**Sora: Okay okay!**

**Me: Now say what we rehearsed.**

**Sora: Ugh. Read and Review and Passions story is very- god I hate you- great.**

**Me: Yay! R&R!**


End file.
